I've Got Your Back
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Helena is still haunted by dreams, but Leon may be able to help her. Oneshot.


Helena Harper woke groggy and somewhat confused. She was indeed in her own home, her own bed, but it was still dark outside. It was the dreams, always the dreams that woke her. She sat up, shirt soaked with sweat as her eyes adjusted to the dark and grimaced at her still sore ribs. Tall Oaks and China had been over a month ago, but some of the injuries remained; a reminder of the ordeal.

There was a knock on her door, and she immediately pulled her weapon from the nightstand. Slowly, she made her way through her apartment to her door and cautiously looked through the peep hole to see Leon Kennedy on the other side. Sighing, she unlocked the door and opened her apartment to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, weapon lowered to her side.

"I was worried, we all were. You aren't answering your phone."

Helena frowned, not remembering her phone ever ringing.

He looked at her. "Do you even know what day it is? You look exhausted."

"Let's start with time. I didn't have the chance to check it." She said, closing her door and turning on a light.

"It's close to midnight." Leon answered, shrugging off his jacket. "And by that time it'll be Thursday."

Helena was surprised. She had slept all day and to this point. Since she was put on leave until a psychologist approved her fit for duty the days seemed to blur. She couldn't remember if she had even charged her cell phone, let alone the last time she checked it. She watched as Leon pulled a bottle of water from her fridge, something she didn't see as overstepping boundaries considering he had been there at least twice a week if not more following their return. They had found both incidents left them with a strong friendship.

"Are you hungry, Leon? There's some lasagna in the fridge. Hunnigan brought it the other day."

"Really? I'm surprised she knows how to cook." He joked as Helena pulled plates to reheat the left overs. She smiled at him and set the microwave.

"Yes, it turns out she does. And it's rather good."

They ate together in relative silence, Leon making small talk once in a while about an upcoming assignment and Helena filling him in on what her therapist had said about her progress, which was all good news as far as she could tell.

Once finished, they moved to her living room, where Helena found a cheesy comedy on Netflix and let it play as they continued to talk. Midway through the movie, she finally asked something that had bothered her since China.

"What is your story with Ada?"

Leon's face fell, and he avoided her gaze. This wasn't something he had expected to get into when he decided to check on her this evening. He was silent, then carefully choosing his words he explained the best he could.

"It's a long story Helena, she and I got back fifteen years. I met her in Raccoon City, the first time she tricked me into believing her."

Helena was stunned. Had she heard him correctly? Was Leon actually speaking ill of someone he put some much effort into saving?

Finally, he faced her. "Truth is, and I'm only telling you this because I can trust you, I've had a thing for her since then. Maybe I'm a masochist; I like how she acts like she wants me when I know she's using me for personal gain. I don't even know too much about her, just that she works for whoever pays."

"Have you two ever…"

"Are you asking if we've 'been together'"?

Helena nodded.

"No. It's always been this cat and mouse game. Hunnigan's warned me to give up the chase, but I guess no one else has come along that's caught my eye enough to pull me away."

His eyes burned into hers and she had to look away. What was he implying? Had she got his attention?

"I have one more question, it's been stuck in my head since China."

"What's that?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Why did you stay with me? I told you to go after her."

Leon rubbed a hand over his face. "Because I didn't want you left alone in a situation you weren't use to. I didn't want to see you hurt again, and I meant it when I said we're partners." He watched her look down at her hands and bite her lip.

"Yes, I do have feelings for her. But you're forgetting the signs I've given you."

Seeing she wasn't getting his point, he laughed and shook his head. "Maybe this will explain it better. I've learned from spending time with you that Ada will never stay long enough in one place let alone with me for me to be happy. I'll always care for her; it would make sense after such a long time. But you had my back the whole way on that last assignment, you cared what happened to me. You were willing to take the blame for everything, even after I told you so many times that we were partners, no one has ever really done that for me.

I guess it's your turn to tell me what you think, but I'm willing to take a chance if you are Helena. If you don't mind that I constantly fight the war on bioterrorism, then I think this could work. What do you say?"

Nearly speechless, Helena wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Leon, I'd still do anything for you. You saved my life and my freedom, thanks in part to Ada. But, what urged you to say all this now?"

He kissed her hair before answering. "I know you're still having the dreams and I want you to feel better. Besides, you've been a hell of a lot better a partner than any other than Claire. I'd like for you to always have my back that way, regardless the situation."

Slowly, he lifted her chin and kissed her. She led him to her bedroom knowing that for the rest of this night, at least, the dreams wouldn't haunt her.

A/N: First RE story, let me know what you think! If the majority would rather they be friends I can write that way. If you'd like a continuation of HELEON I've got another multi chapter story in mind as well!


End file.
